


Can We Be a Team? - WWE Ambrollins Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Category: WWE
Genre: Based on real WWE storyline, But better they're dating, Happy Ending?, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Seth and Dean are cute, Spans across years, This is emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Seth messed up. He knows. And maybe, for a while, he was unremorseful. But things change. The real question is, does time heal? (Slight AU where WWE storylines are real, not scripted)





	Can We Be a Team? - WWE Ambrollins Oneshot

“Hey.” Seth jumped as Dean came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Seth’s waist.   
Seth smiled. “Hey, Dean.” His fellow SHIELD member had already put in his small hoop earring, which Seth had always loved.   
Dean rested his chin on Seth's shoulder. “You okay?” he asked, tilting his head. “You seem… stressed.”   
Seth met his eyes and nodded quickly. “I-I guess… I guess I'm just paranoid after last night. After what Evolution did, especially to Roman-”  
Dean released Seth and turned him to face him. “It’s gonna be okay, Seth, relax.” Seth took a deep breath. “It’s just a one on one tonight, right? Roman and Randy, no sweat.” Dean grinned slightly. “Okay?”   
Seth nodded, managing a smile. “Okay.”  
Dean leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Good. Then let’s go.”

Seth stood in the ring beside his brothers, listening to Dean speak. Talk of brotherhood. When he stepped back, Seth stepped forward. “Adapt or perish, that was the whole point, right? Well, last night the SHIELD adapted, while Evolution perished!”  
He tensed slightly as Roman put a hand on his shoulder. “They weren’t brothers.” Roman said. “The men standing in this ring are brothers.”  
Dean nodded in agreement. Roman continued on for a few minutes before finally calling Randy out.   
When his music hit, and Triple H, sledgehammer in hand, followed Randy out, Seth rolled out of the ring. He walked over the timekeeper’s area, grabbing two of the metal chairs that stood there, then took them back to the ring, noticing the nods of approval from Roman and Dean. He hid his slight smirk and dropped one of the chairs, holding onto the other.  
Seth listened closely as Triple H spoke. The man’s gaze rarely left him, a faint smile playing across his lips. “Last night was Plan A. Tonight, Plan B.” Triple H gazed at his hammer, admiring it. “There’s always a Plan B.” At this, Randy gave a cold smile of his own.  
Out of the corners of his vision, Seth saw Dean and Roman glance at each other in confusion, then step forward. Seth did not.   
He raised the metal chair in his hands and brought it down on Roman's back. As the man collapsed with an agonized shout, Randy's face split into a wide grin, but Triple H looked unsurprised, and Seth realized that Triple H had never expected anything different.   
He turned his attention to Dean, who was staring at him in shock and an unbelievable amount of hurt. Seth almost dropped the chair, almost ran to Dean and grabbed his hand and begged for his forgiveness. He knew what he was doing was verging on insane. He would never make it on his own–   
Then Dean charged him, and Seth instinctively brought the chair forward and hit him in the gut. Dean fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. Seth brought the chair down hard on his back, again and again and again until the chair was bent beyond recognition.  
Still shaking slightly, but more determined than ever, he grabbed the other chair and rolled out of the ring, walking over to Randy and holding it out. The Viper gave a twisted grin and took it, walking back towards the ring.  
Triple H wrapped an arm around Seth's shoulders and pulled him close in a firm but reassuring grip. No going back, not now. Not ever.

Three years later, Seth paced backstage, his heart pounding. Tonight he would finally call out Dean. Thinking about what the Lunatic had done the last few weeks confused him. Thinking about why? That made his head spin. And he wanted answers.  
In front of him was one of the many backstage TVs broadcasting RAW. Dean was standing in the ring. “After what happened last week, I’m sure a whole lotta people are wondering: just what in world is going on with Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins?” Dean said, pacing. “And y’know what, I’m wondering the same thing myself. And there’s only one person who can answer these questions, I can’t, so let’s bring him out, Seth Rollins, everybody!”  
Seth froze, turning to look at the screen. Did Dean just call him out? He grit his teeth, grabbed a microphone, and walked out into the arena as his music hit.  
He walked down the ramp and climbed up the stairs, making his way into the ring. He stood there, staring at Dean, and about a million thoughts rushed into his head at once.  
Dean raised the microphone to his lips and said, “I’m done playing these games, man, I’m just gonna ask you – what’re you doing?”  
Seth stared at him in disbelief. “My games, you’re tired of my games? You’re the guy the shows up one week to save me, and then the next week you disappear?” Seth grinned slightly, tilting his head. Dean just glared at him. “You say that Kurt Angle made us team together, that you wouldn’t have done it otherwise,” Seth continued, “but a single look in your eyes tells me that you're lying.”  
Dean didn’t say anything. He was staring back at Seth, and as Seth looked into his eyes he saw as many conflicting emotions as Seth himself was experiencing.   
Dean and Seth had broken apart the day after RAW. Mostly Dean screaming, yelling that he didn’t understand, neither did Roman, how could Seth do this to them?  
Seth had broken down crying until Dean had told him to leave, which he’d done, falling apart as he made his way to the car. He’d been a wreck for about 24 hours after that, until Triple H had gotten ahold of him and set him straight.   
Seth had toughened after that, and while Dean showed his hurt and his passion in their feuds that followed, Seth locked it all away and became cold, calculating, and cruel. He made it his personal mission to destroy Dean’s career, and Roman's along with it.  
All of it came to a screeching halt when Seth got injured late 2015. He tore his ACL, his MCL, and his meniscus, resulting in a crushing nine months away from WWE.  
When he returned, he still fought against Roman and Dean, against all the faces in the company, in fact. But he had grown. Matured. He was no longer the two toned rookie that debuted in 2012. That broke down after being screamed at.  
And so, when Triple H betrayed him during a match, attacked him, Seth didn’t go hide somewhere, didn’t cry, he sought his former mentor out, and he beat him. Proved that he didn’t need him anymore.   
What surprised him was a few months later, after a match, when he was beaten up by both his opponent and their partner, and Dean Ambrose ran out and saved him.  
And the next week, when Seth saved him from the same situation, and the next one when Seth was beat down again and Dean was no where to be found. All leading up to the present where they stood, eye to eye, and Seth couldn’t tell if Dean wanted to hit him or hug him, he just looked so lost.  
Seth raised his microphone and said, “Look, Cesaro and Sheamus will be back. My only question is: will you be standing in my way, or will you be standing by my side? ‘Cause brother-”   
“Brother?” Dean interrupted. “You ain’t my brother.”  
Seth looked down, sighing. “That isn’t what I meant, I-”  
“I don’t know you. I knew someone that looked like you, once. He was my brother. And he took a chair, just like that one, and he stabbed it right through my back, and right through my heart.”   
Dean's voice cracked, and Seth's heart broke. He opened his mouth to respond but Dean cut him off. “And another thing, I may have come out to save your ass, but I still don’t trust you.”  
Seth's head snapped up and he moved closer to Dean, his heart pounding. “You keep saying that and you know what, I understand because some days, I don’t even trust myself!” He paused for a moment, then added, “I’m sorry, okay? And I know I don’t say it often so I’ll say it again, I’m sorry!”  
He saw Dean falter slightly, and Seth backed away, taking a deep breath. He looked at the chair lying folded up in the ring, then back at Dean. Then he walked over and grabbed it, turning to Dean and holding it out. “Hit me.” He said.  
Dean looked at him in disbelief. “What?”  
“Hit me.” Seth repeated. Dean stared at him for a moment, then grabbed the chair out of his hands. Seth turned his back to him and raised the microphone one more time. “Do it, hit me!”   
He threw the mic down and spread his arms wide, waiting, his chest rising and falling rapidly. To his surprise, moments later he heard the chair clatter to the ground, and Dean grabbed his arm and spun him around, looking down.  
Seth just stared, waiting for him to speak.  
Dean ran his fingers through his hair and stuck out his fist, like they did hundreds of times when they were a team.   
Seth met his eyes, trying to see if he was serious. Dean looked back almost desperately. The Architect nodded slowly and started to extend his fist, just as music filled the arena.   
Seth grit his teeth and turned, watching as his two least favorite people walked down the ramp – Cesaro and Sheamus.  
“You two are squabbling like children.” Sheamus said, grinning. “Do you need some help in sorting it all out?”  
At this, they both charged down towards the ring, sliding in and immediately going after Seth and Dean.   
Seth brought his hands up to defend himself and, a moment later, began throwing punches himself. He managed to drive Sheamus right back out of the ring, then turned to find Dean had done the same with Cesaro.  
The Lunatic’s eyes were fiery, he looked about the same as Seth felt – ready to beat someone to a pulp.   
Seth’s chest heaved as he paced around the ring, finally standing beside Dean. And he could tell Dean was thinking the exact same thing. In unison, they both stuck out their fists, bumping them together and holding them there.  
The crowd in the arena cheered, but Seth could barely hear them over how loud his heart was beating. His fist tingled where it touched Dean's. He slowly turned and met Dean's eyes.   
Dean returned his gaze silently, his expression calmer than it had been in a very, very long time.

When they got backstage Dean immediately cut Seth off, making him stand still and looking into his eyes.  
“You really mean this?” he asked. “You want to be a team again?”  
Seth cupped his cheek. “Inside the ring, and out.” He said. “If… you’ll have me.” He saw the wheels turning inside Dean's head, working desperately to figure out if Seth was telling the truth.  
“I am sorry.” Seth whispered. “For everything. And I know… I’m so different now. We both are. But I want this to work.”  
Dean nodded slowly, his lips showing the smallest of smiles. Seth grinned. “That’s the Dean I know.” Dean leaned forward and kissed him, deeply, passionately. Seth returned the kiss, pouring everything from the last three years into it, and feeling Dean do the same.  
Dean pulled away and looked up with a wider smile. “So…” he said slowly, “How would you feel about becoming tag team champions?”   
Seth laughed. “Full circle, huh?”   
Dan shrugged. “Roman got all the fun. I never got to be tag champ with you.”   
Seth nodded and pulled Dean close. “We’ll make it happen, Dean. It’s about time we got a win.”  
Dean nodded in agreement, hugging him back. “I love you, Seth. I never told you that, back when…” he trailed off. “But I do-”  
Seth pulled away enough to meet Dean's eyes. “I love you too.” He replied.


End file.
